A Hero's Destiny
by sharkisser
Summary: After surviving the Fuyuki fire disaster, Shirou was taken by The Society of Shadows who transformed him into a superhuman through forbidden science and dark sorcery. Ten years later, he escaped the organization and returned to Fuyuki City, attempting to trace his true identity he had forgotten, just in time for the fifth Holy Grail War to be conducted in said city.


**Kamen Rider was created by Ishinomori Shotaro and is a property of Toei. Fate/Stay Night and its spinoffs are copyrights of Type-Moon, created by Nasu Kinoko and Takeuchi Takashi. The author gained nothing from creating this story other than personal enjoyment.**

* * *

 _In celebration of next year's Kamen Rider Franchise's 45th anniversary and the upcoming release of Heaven's Feel animated movie..._

 **A Hero's Destiny**

Prologue: Trespasser

* * *

He was stirred awake by the approaching presence. A large pool of magic energy; calm and contained and moving. A person, or several persons; a magus, or several magi. Soon enough, he heard their footsteps. Now he could tell that there were three magi heading his way.

 _Assassins of the Society?_ He wondered silently. _No, they aren't_.

Their strides were too leisurely to be those of professional murderers'. However, the steady rhythm of their steps indicated that they knew where they were going. He didn't hear them stepping over dried branches and wild bushes either, so they got to be walking through the main path leading directly to the mansion.

 _Knowing the way around the boundary field, huh..._

He tried to think of several other possibilities, but none of them sounded as convincing. Quickly, he got up from his seated sleeping position and gathered his stuff. Without a care for tidiness, he shoved all his clothes and foods into his worn out sport bag, then put on his equally worn out jacket. After that he fled down the stairs, aiming to make his way out through the backdoor.

"Stop right where you are, trespasser!" a female voice boomed suddenly from every direction.

His feet skidded in a halt, just in time to reach the bottom floor. He glared around with his artificial mystic eyes activated and found that several runes etched all over the corners were glimmering. One of the approaching magi was using them like a modulated loudspeaker as she closed in.

"Try to escape, and I'll make the floor swallow you like a quicksand. You know that I'm capable of it."

 _Unfortunately for me, yes, you are_. If she knew such a thing existed in the first place, it'd be better to think of her threat seriously. He had found and analyzed the vicious surface-contorting enchantment the first time he stepped inside the mansion, among many others. He had been able to bypass them all since they had been inactive to begin with, and they could only be activated and controlled by someone of particular bloodline.

The mansion's rightful owner's.

"Good evening, Edelfelt heiress..." he greeted as the door to the main hall -where he was at- swung open. As estimated, three people were now standing before him. Two young woman and an old man.

He scanned them over with his mystic eyes flared up. It was only for a brief second, but that was all that he needed.

Both girls were blond, the one standing in the middle had her long hair styled in ringlets while the one to her left's was tied in an intricate braid. Their features: fair white skin, distinct eye colors (yellowish amber and greenish blue, respectively), and the sharp edges of their beautiful faces, suggested European ancestry.

Based on her more outlandish blue dress and the way her magic circuit was connected via prana threads to the floor she stood on, he guessed that the one in the middle was the Edelfelt heiress. The girl on the left was most likely her bodyguard; she dressed too handsomely to be a maid (in dark blue suits, white blouse, and leathery black gloves), but simple enough compared to her fellow.

Oh, she was also not human. He was not sure what, but she was very powerful, with very large amount of raw prana in her. Far more powerful than her youthful and petite appearance might suggest. And there was also a prana connection between her and the Edelfelt girl. Curious.

The old man was definitely a butler. A tall and inhuman one of that, if his pointy long ears were not giving it away already. His silvery white hair parted in the middle and slickly combed back; his beard and mustache neatly trimmed. A classy old gentleman, complete with dozens of enchanted knives hidden under his sleeves and a pair of incredibly sturdy and pliable legs capable of uprooting a wooden tree with a kick.

Three dangerous people, all eyeing him with suspicion and wariness.

"Who and what are you?" the heiress asked. _So she notice my own inhumanity_. It was kind of amazing how calm she was despite being a lone human surrounded by three monsters.

He tried really hard to suppress his grin as he answered, "My name is Shirou. Shirou Ishinomori. I am... a Kamen Rider."

The long, pregnant pause that followed his statement was awkward. The Edelfelt heiress exchanged confused glances with the bodyguard girl, and then with her butler. Finally, she turned back at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"A what?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED (?)

* * *

 **Notes** : One of my most random idea ever written. So, I was reading the premise for Kamen Rider Ghost when suddenly I thought, "Man, there should totally be a crossover between this and Fate!" and then I watched the first episode and thought, "Man, I missed some Showa/early Heisei seriousness, these sorry excuses for toy commercials are way past silly..."

And then I just wrote this thing. Please give me your kind response in the review.


End file.
